


King Explosion Murder of the Ironfist Tournament

by daddyyjoonyy



Category: Tekken, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakugo is a Bryan player, E-Sports AU, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content Eventually, I love Twitch and I love bits, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Theory-Fighter, Slow Burn, Tekken Player AU, quirkless au, twitch streamer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyyjoonyy/pseuds/daddyyjoonyy
Summary: Bakugo has his sights set on becoming the next King of the Iron Fist Tournament-- aka, the number one Tekken player in the world. The only people standing in his way seem to be known theory-fighter Izuku “d3ku” Midoriya and the shitty, lucky, entirely too excitable Eijiro “REDRIOT111” Kirishima. When Izuku suddenly rockets to the top of the leaderboards, Bakugo realizes he needs a sparring partner, and Kirishima is more than happy to oblige.





	King Explosion Murder of the Ironfist Tournament

**Author's Note:**

> A super short prologue. This will start out fairly Tekken-heavy so please please please tell me if it's too much and I need to ease up (I love Tekken so much so writing about it is exciting.) Eventually we will get into the romance but I love a good slow burn~~

It was a slow night, and Bakugo was getting restless. Even his chat, which he rarely peeked into as he couldn’t bring himself to give a shit about what stream monsters had to say, had slowed to a crawl of complaints.

Honestly, it was his own damn fault for trying to stream during off-hours, but he’d heard that some players solely played during this time to inflate their ranks by avoiding the majority of the player base. Whether or not it was true, he’d felt like crushing a few punks until they were demoted back to where they belonged.

He could just shut off his stream, but what was the point in playing if no one else was around to see how awesome you were?

_ New Challenger _ , the computer speakers piped. A pop-up displayed a world map-- Japan, probably  _ Riot  _ again, brawling back up after the demotion Bakugo had served up. It would be easy to write off  _ REDRIOT111  _ as one of those cheap climbers who only played during off hours when competition was slim pickings, but in truth,  _ Riot  _ was always online. At least as far as Bakugo could ascertain.

The connection was five full bars. The loading built anticipation. He wondered if Riot really was on the other end, and if so, how had he found that many people to play against to farm rank? Or was it someone else, someone he knew?  _ SugarRush _ ?  _ Uravityxo _ ?

He was actually excited to face off against  _ Uravityxo  _ again. Her Chloe was getting  _ good _ , as much as it killed him to admit it. Lucky Chloe was a smiling, simpering, generic Japanese idol, and  _ Uravityxo  _ (real name: Uraraka Ochaco) was determined to carry her, kicking and screaming, to the top of the tier list. But nothing felt better than getting her to drag out the Heihachi she kept in her back pocket. That’s when you knew she was fed up, when sweet, round-faced Ochaco burst into a grizzled old man, sprouting lightning from his fingertips to pummel you into a wall. Winning felt good, but in those cases, sometimes, so did losing. But Bakugo would never admit that out loud.

Finally, the character panes loaded in against the fiery background and Bakugo’s hopes were dashed: Feng, a grimacing, ageless monk with a long fluttering braid glared out at him next to Bakugo’s own Bryan, a maniacal, thuggish, half-man half-robot (and the only character truly worth a damn, if Bakugo had anything to say about it, which he did, loudly and often.)

The opponent username read:  _ smallmight. _

Bakugo force-quit the application and shut off the stream without so much as a “good night.” It looked like, if he wanted actual competition, he was going to have to make his own or go out and find it. And no, that did not include fighting  _ fucking Deku _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I'm about halfway through the next chapter so it should be up in the next week. ty to my fiance for brainstorming this with me. this is our new and only baby.


End file.
